


When Lorelai Left Home

by NoApollonia



Category: Gilmore Girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24929551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoApollonia/pseuds/NoApollonia
Summary: We were hinted at when Lorelai left home and got a few clues.....but anyone else ever been curious what it could have been like? This was the inspiration behind the story.
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

'Dammit' thought Lorelai counting up what was left of her saved allowances. Emily had stopped giving her an allowance after Lorelai and Christopher had finally had to tell their parents Lorelai was pregnant. 'I just want to get out of here.' Lorelai recounted the money and it still didn't count up to be more than what was there. After years of not being able to please her mother and now Emily even trying to control Rory, Lorelai knew she had to get out and do things on her own and under her own rules. Lorelai sighed and put the money in her pocket.

Rory was one of the very few things in Lorelai's life she loved. She was a beautiful baby and despite the terrible labor pains, Rory felt like a gift to her - much like snow. She couldn't believe it had even snowed early that year and on the day Rory was born. Lorelai finished packing up Rory's things in a small suitcase. Luckily a baby is small and the clothes are tiny. After getting Rory settled in her stroller, Lorelai managed to squeeze Rory's little suitcase underneath with the diaper bag. Putting her duffel bag over her shoulders and picking up the remaining suitcase, she rolled Rory's stroller out to where Christopher was waiting with his car.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Christopher while driving Lorelai to the bus station. "I mean, is it really so bad here? I know your parents can be awful, but you have your parents money to help with Rory. Plus you haven't finished high school yet, Lore."

"I'm sure, Chris. I'm sure this is the best for all of us. You deserve the chance to finish school and I can take care of Rory." said Lorelai with a sigh. "Plus you will be welcome to visit as long as you don't tell the Gilmore's where I am. I'll have to tell them someday, but it's going to be after my 18th birthday so they can't make me return."

"I was thinking, maybe I shouldn't know where you are going for now. Both your parents and mine are going to expect me to know." said Christopher painfully. "You were always better at standing up to all of them. Maybe send me a postcard later?"

"If that's what you want...then okay." said Lorelai. "I just want you to know that you are always welcome to her, Chris. The door will always be open."

"I know, Lore." said Chris pulling up the bus station. "Will you be okay money wise? I have a bit of allowance left..."

"Keep it, Chris. Who knows how long it'll take the Hayden's to calm down? Though they don't really have an excuse as they have only come to see Rory once since she was born." said Lorelai starting to unload the car. "So you really don't want to know which way I'm going? I mean hell I won't know until I see where I can get a ticket to."

Christopher nodded. "It's for the best. At least let me help you get your stuff inside the station." Christopher finally looks at the few bags Lorelai has. "You really are leaving a lot behind."

"It's just stuff. The only thing I really hated to leave was the dollhouse, but there was no way I could get bring it." Lorelai said with a sad tone. "Hopefully one day I will be able to have it."

"Maybe Emily and Richard will let me bring it later on?" Christopher said hopefully, knowing the odds were slim. Emily and Richard were not likely to forgive Lorelai easily.

"That's a laugh, Chris." said Lorelai as they entered the bus station. "So this is your last chance to say goodbye or even know where I will choose."

Christopher picked up Rory and gave her a kiss. "Like I said, it's probably for the best. I wouldn't be shocked if Emily screamed until I gave in if I knew. I'll miss you both, you know." Christopher sat Rory back in her stroller. "I love you, Lore. We could have gotten married."

"Christopher..." said Lorelai. "You know I care about you and even more so because you are Rory's father. I just don't think marriage is right. Maybe one day..."

"I get it, I get it." said Christopher longingly. "I got it when you turned down my proposal. I should be getting back home before Emily finds your note. Straub and Francine think I went to the library to study. Only excuse I could think of to get them to let me leave. Bye Lorelai."

"Bye Christopher." said Lorelai watching Christopher walk away. After a few moments, Lorelai picked up the bags and pushed the stroller up to the ticket window. Remembering she would likely need to store their bags and she would need a little money at first, Lorelai figured she should only spend half on the ticket. "Where's the first town at least 20 miles from here?"

"That would be Stars Hollow, Miss." said the clerk sounding bored. Lorelai slid the money across. "The bus is leaving in just a few minutes. You'll need to get there quickly."

"That's fine." Lorelai picked up the ticket and quickly walked across the terminal with everything. After checking two bags to be stashed in underneath of the bus, she got herself and Rory on the bus and seated. "So, little one, let's see what's next in our lives!" said Lorelai as the bus pulled away.


	2. Chapter 2

"Stars Hollow is so beautiful." said Lorelai, stepping off the bus with Rory's stroller. "Look, Rory, it already looks like fall here." Rory finished saying while Rory giggled, causing Lorelai to laugh along with her. "Let's go get our bags stored in a locker and see what Mommy can do here to make a living."

Lorelai got the luggage situation sorted. "First, where do you think we can find someone coffee around here?" Lorelai kept walking through town. "Let's see the Cheshire Cat, Taylor's Market, William's Hardware...surely there's a diner around here somewhere." Lorelai spotted a sign that said 'Weston's Bakery'. "Think we maybe struck gold!"

Walking into Weston's, Lorelai was torn between thinking it was adorable and a little tacky. After waiting in line, she ordered a coffee to go as the place was packed. Returning her walk to throw town, she spotted the cutest little gazebo in the town square. "How about we sit up there and have the coffee? And it's also time for your bottle." As Lorelai fed Rory, she couldn't help but look around at other businesses around town. She was 'Miss Patty's School of Dance' and hoped one day she could let Rory take lessons if she wanted to. In front of 'Taylor's Market', she saw an older gentleman arguing with a younger man in a baseball cap and couldn't help but laugh. "This town seems like so much fun. Plus that guy's kind of cute."

After finishing the coffee and feeding Rory, Lorelai continued her walk through the town. "Hey look, a school - you'll be going there one day." Lorelai couldn't help but worry about how she would be able to support them until then. She knew she would have a hard time finding a job considering she hadn't been able to finish high school while being pregnant. Reminding herself this is what she wanted - to run her own life - she spotted an inn up ahead. "Surely they need help - after all the maids Emily went through, I know I had to have picked up a few things."

Lorelai was in awe walking into the inn. Rory started to fuss at this moment, so Lorelai picked her up and figured the stroller would be safe enough in the lobby. Walking up to the front desk, she spotted an older woman who seemed similar in age to her mother and clearly looked like she ran the place. "I'm sorry to bother you, but I would like a job - any job. I don't care what it is."

Mia looked Lorelai up and down and noticed the baby the girl who couldn't be an adult yet was carrying. She was tempted to tell the girl to go back home, but figured that if the girl really didn't want to stay, she would run again. And if she had had a daughter, she would want someone to take them in if possible. "What's your name? And I could use a new maid...I wouldn't be able to pay much, but we might can work out something."

"Lorelai and this is Rory. And you are?" said Lorelai, while adjusting Rory in her arms. "And the job sounds fine."

"Lorelai, sweetie, you can call me Mia. I own this little inn. So tell me, where are you currently staying? Do you have anywhere?" When Lorelai didn't respond and seemed to be trying to think of something to say, Mia knew the girl hadn't even planned a place to stay at all.

Lorelai doubted she could fool the woman with how long she took the answer. "No, Mia, I'm not sure what we'll do. But that's mine to figure out."

Mia remembered the little potting shed a little ways from the inn. "We have a little shed that could be a little shelter until you find better. It's heated as we sometimes store stuff for the kitchen out there. It's not perfect, but there's also running water."

"That sounds fine, Mia." Lorelai stated. "We don't need a lot of space and I plan to be busy with work for you. It probably will take awhile to save up for another place."

"Then let's go see it." Mia led Lorelai and Rory to the potting shed after waiting for Lorelai to place Rory back in the stroller. Lorelai looked around the potting shed and thought it was perfect and cozy. "And employees are allowed a free meal a day, but honestly you can just eat in the kitchen for free - same for her when she gets older if you are still staying here. I assume you have some bags somewhere. I could keep an eye on Rory."

"That would be great." Lorelai felt Mia could be trusted and left Rory with her the time to go and get the bags and return. After fetching Rory, Lorelai went to the potting shed with the maid's uniforms she had been issued. Lorelai noticed Mia had already sent a couple guys to clear out the potting shed and a bed had already been put in with some linens. "So welcome home to both of us."


	3. Chapter 3

Lorelai had managed to save up a little from her wages to help fix up the potting shed. Little by little she had been able to make it feel more like a home for her and Rory. First some new linens for the bed. She hadn't minded the ones Mia loaned her, but she wanted some that were her own. Then little things here and there. The most recent purchase had been a bit of wallpaper to spruce up the walls. Looking around, she couldn't help but admire her handiwork.

"Hey Rory, what do you think?" said Lorelai, picking up Rory. "It's taken me a couple months, I know, but it's been nice to know I earned it." Rory only chattered baby talk. Rory was wearing an outfit Lorelai had made for her out of one of her old shirts. "Doing the best for me and my bestie...yep we're going to be best friends."

Lorelai sat Rory down when she heard a knock on the door. She opened the door to see Mia - or as she was thinking these days, her saint since she had been so generous with them. She was curious why Mia was here as Lorelai had just finished her shift a couple hours ago. "So how come you didn't tell me today is your birthday?" asked Mia, looking at Lorelai.

"How did you find out?" asked Lorelai curiously. "I've kept it pretty quiet around here...I only told Danielle...wait she spilled didn't she?"

"Like a broken dam." said Mia with a chuckle. "Happy 18th birthday, Lorelai." Mia handed over wrapped present.

"Mia, you really shouldn't have." said Lorelai. "And I can't accept."

"I should have and you will." said Mia, walking in and sitting in a chair near Rory. "Now open it while I play with everyone's favorite little girl."

Lorelai looked at Mia hesitatingly and opened the gift. It was a new pair of tennis shoes. "Don't think I haven't noticed the fact yours are starting to rip on the sides. Don't even argue with you can't accept them - you can." said Mia, getting up. "Now hope you enjoy the rest of your birthday!" Mia walked out.

"That was nice of her, don't you think, Rory." said Lorelai, pulling the shoes out of the box. Upon examining the shoes, she noticed there was something inside the right shoe. Lorelai pulled out a note wrapped around 3 $20 bills. The note read 'Don't you dare fight me on this - buy yourself something nice. Love, Mia' Lorelai sighed, knowing Mia wouldn't take back the money. Lorelai went to sit the box down by the bed when she thought to look in the left shoe. There was a $20 gift card for a baby store in the mall and on the back of the card read 'And for Rory too!' Lorelai couldn't help but laugh. "Guess we're going shopping tomorrow, kid, as it's my day off."

The next morning, after Lorelai and Rory were both up and dressed, Lorelai got Rory into her stroller and they caught the bus in town to the nearest mall. Lorelai had missed the days she could shop at the mall for hours. It didn't take long for Lorelai to pick out a new pair of slacks for herself and a couple new shirts and then a new outfit and a teddy bear for Rory.

Walking through the mall on the way back out, Lorelai caught site of a payphone and thought about Chris and her parents. She knew she was now of the age where Emily and Richard wouldn't be able to force her to come home. Lorelai dug some change out of her pockets and first tried the Gilmore residence. The phone rang twice before Lorelai freaked and hung up the phone. "You know what, it would be better to send a letter." Lorelai said to Rory as they walked out of the mall and catching the bus back.

Once back in their home, Lorelai got Rory settled and sat down at the little table with some paper and a couple stamped and addressed envelopes. She wrote out a letter to Christopher first that read:

'Hey Chris! I know you have likely been worried about us, but this letter is for you to know we're both safe and happy. I'm working as a maid, believe it or not, considering we both grew up with maids. I work at an inn in Stars Hollow. I hope you can come by sometime and see us. Rory's getting bigger by the day. -Lorelai'

Lorelai got folded the letter and put in one of the envelopes after adding the name of the inn and the address to the bottom. Thinking for a moment, she pulled out a photo another maid had taken of her and Rory the other day and slipped it in the envelope before sealing it.

Lorelai grabbed a new piece of paper and sighed as she started the note to her parents:

'Mom and Dad, I know you two have been worried about me. I am fine and Rory is fine. You will never understand my reasons, but I had to leave and lead my own life and I waited to write this so you would have to respect that. Trust me and Rory are both happy and healthy. I'm working at an inn and considering going back for my GED. I hope one day you will forgive me and we can talk. -Love, Lorelai'

Lorelai read through the letter again before adding the inn's address to the bottom like she had the last letter. She wasn't sure how she would explain her living conditions to her parents if they showed up - hopefully she could convince them they had a room inside the inn as they would never accept the potting shed as her home. Lorelai looked around the potting shed, thinking about how nice it was to be able to make her own decisions. Lorelai folded the letter and put it in the envelope and sealed it.

"So Rory, shall we go and see what's for lunch up at the inn?" said Lorelai standing up. Lorelai picked up Rory and walked up to the inn. Before walking to kitchen, she dropped both letters in the outgoing mail for the day. As she started eating, she hoped she was making the right decision telling her parents where she was...but it wasn't like she could keep it a secret forever. Looking at Rory, she knew it wouldn't be right to keep them from her. Hopefully one day her parents would respect the decision she had made.


	4. Chapter 4

Lorelai stood in front of Gilmore estate. The taxi that had taken her from the bus depot to here had already left after she paid them. She couldn't help but wonder if she had made the right decision accepting the invite to the Gilmore's annual Christmas party. It was a couple weeks still yet until Christmas, but her parents never stayed in town for the holiday. She wondered if they were going to see Trix this year and she nearly laughed thinking about how much her mother would hate it if her dad had chosen to.

Realizing just how freezing it was, she bundled Rory up more in the car seat she had been able to buy not long ago and knocked on the front door. A maid answered and ushered her inside once they saw the baby. "Hey thanks, it's brutally cold out there." said Lorelai, sitting down the car seat to remove her jacket. "I take it Mr and Mrs Hitler are in the living room." She sees the maid give her a funny look. "Mr and Mrs Gilmore. I'm the daughter."

"Oh, yes, they are there with some of their guests." said the maid with a nod, wandering away quickly with the jacket. Lorelai wondered what her mom had done to scare this maid as it was always something. She almost wanted to warn her she would be replaced soon, but hadn't been sure how to phrase it. Lorelai picks up Rory and carries the car seat to the little parlor no one uses to sit it and drops off the gifts she had brought before walking into the living room.

"Lorelai!" said Richard, spying his daughter walking in. "We weren't sure if you would make it."

"Yes Lorelai, what your father said." said Emily, being a little cold. She calms a little at the sight of Rory. "Everyone, this is my daughter Lorelai and her daughter Rory."

Lorelai deals with the hello's and finds a place to sit holding Rory, not wanting to let Rory get into anything as she had started walking. "Of course I made it, Mom, I got the invite." She could see her mom wanting to snap something further, but didn't want to be disgraceful in front of guests. Lorelai was glad for the distraction to be there. Richard walks over and hands Lorelai a club soda.

"So how old is she now?" said one of her mom's friends that Lorelai had already forgotten the name of. "We're always so interested in the littlest Gilmore."

"She just turned two in October." said Lorelai, almost dropping Rory in shock as she spots Christopher walking in looking nervous. "Hey Chris."

"Lorelai!" said Chris, Lorelai noticing him perk up and immediately realized he had only come in hopes to see her and Rory. "Rory's so cute in that outfit. How are you two?"

"We're good, really." said Lorelai, letting Chris pick up Rory and sit down next to her. "She's a handful, watch out."

"She's gotten so big." said Chris, bouncing Rory on his knee. "So what were her first words?" He tries not to let on he's made a few quick ventures to Stars Hollow since he got Lorelai's letter.

"Mama...and then Mia." said Lorelai, laughing. "And then she tried to say cookie, but it came out closer to coosie."

"Lorelai, you two are being rude. There are other guests." said Emily, wondering where her daughter's manners have went as her and Christopher had been tuning others out.

"Sorry Mom." said Lorelai, putting emphasis on some of the words. "Chris hasn't seen his daughter in awhile and he has a right to know what's going on in her life. I'm sorry if anyone was offended." She notices most of the guests just shrugging and smiling at her and she knew instantly it was just her mom being well her mom. "Chris, I think we should go. I wouldn't want to interrupt any more of Mom's party. It was nice to see you everyone."

Lorelai gets her jacket from the maid, collects the car seat for Rory, and walks into the kitchen to dial a taxi. Chris walks in right as she finishes dialing the phone.

"Lorelai, it's a cold night. Let me drop you guys off." said Chris. "My parents gave back the keys to the car and it would be nice to spend a little time with you...and with Rory."

"Fine, but only if we can leave now." said Lorelai. Lorelai and Chris walk to where Chris has parked and Lorelai gets the car seat settled into the backseat. Once they get in and buckle up, Chris starts the drive.

"Luckily I've been there before so I don't need directions." said Chris, as Lorelai starts to point out which roads to take.

"I'm sorry, ugh, she always puts me on edge." said Lorelai. "I knew coming would be a mistake, but I stupidly came anyways. I deserve a pan to smack me right across the face."

"You didn't want to keep Rory from her grandparents." explained Chris, knowing Lorelai. "And you will end up going back and dealing with their bull so they will know her."

"You're right." said Lorelai with a sigh, smacking the dashboard. "Thanks for coming. Oh, I finally passed the test for my GED."

"I wanted to see you guys." said Chris. "And that's awesome, Lore."

"I've always hated that nickname." said Lorelai, with a fake pout.

"I know and that's why I use it, Lore." said Chris, laughing. "At least high school is up for me in the spring and my parents can stop trying to control me as well. I am so moving out the day after graduation."

Lorelai nods along with Chris, doubting his decision however. But tonight has been nice seeing him at least. "At least Rory will get a happier Christmas in Stars Hollow. I think half the staff ended up buying her gifts." said Lorelai, changing the subject after some time has passed. "She's going to be so spoiled."

"She's adorable and that's why." said Chris, pulling up at the inn. "I have gifts for you two too. Wait here." He jumps out and walks to the trunk and comes back with two packages. "Merry Christmas Lorelai. You can open them now or on Christmas, it's up to you."

"I think we'll wait." said Lorelai, getting out of the car and getting the car seat out. "If you can get away, come visit us. I might have gotten you a gift as well."

"I'll try my best." said Chris. "Love you."

"Rory loves you too." said Lorelai, unsure of what to say. She shuts the door and walks towards the inn, the night's events still in her head.


End file.
